


Single's Awareness Day!

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9763082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Is it really that bad being single on Valentines day? All the ads tell you so.  Everyone is suppose to take their special someone out, buy them flowers, candy, and woo them on February 14th.  If you are without a boyfriend or girlfriend, then something isn’t right in your life.  It is the one day that every single dreads. “Single’s Awareness Day, aka: Valentine’s Day.”





	

“Come on Garcia, you know you need to invite Luke to the single’s awareness day meeting. He is new to the team and single.” Spencer begged, well more encouraged. 

“I don’t even know why we are bothering to have one. No Hotch, no Morgan.” Garcia huffed.

“Traditions, traditions are the core of any family,” Rossi chimed in, as he walked into the conference room. “They are what we build our best memories on.” Giving Garcia a kiss on the head, he sat down next to her. 

She rolled her eyes, “pfft, like you won’t be taking the lovely Hayden out, that night anyway!” Pushing her bottom lip out in a pout, she continued, “the group keeps changing. The only consistent is …” She stopped herself and looked down at her paper. Trying to look for a way to change the subject, she was writing hoping Rossi would figure out her mistake and help.

“Is change.” Reid chimed in. “it is the only thing you can count on in life. Things will always change.” He reached over and placed his hand over Garcia’s. “The other thing, you can count on is family. We will always be here, one way or another. So, let’s plan this thing. If there are two or more of us that are single and not dating on Valentine’s day, there will always be a ‘Single’s Awareness Day’ meeting.” He chuckled softly.

After much deliberation and planning, this year's theme was ‘it's better single.’. The meeting was scheduled for 7pm February 14th, at Spencer's. Garcia arrived at 6 to decorate. The traditional black and red hearts were hung around the room. Spencer had a centerpiece made of multicolored geraniums, white violets, and red zinnia. Placing an index card in front of it that read, Geraniums meaning true friendship, Violets meaning loyalty, devotion, faithfulness, Zinnia meaning thoughts of absent friends. Food set out. Drinks on ice and, and plates and cutlery on the counter, Garcia greeted the guests as they arrived.

Tara was first, followed by Luke. “Hey, thanks for coming. I am glad you both could make it.” Spencer waved from the kitchen. 

“Thanks for inviting me, man.” Luke replied. 

Tara added, “ Yeah, this sounds like fun.” “ Oh, Stephan sends his regrets. He isn't going to be coming.”

“Well, darn. I was hoping for 5. It would have tied our record for biggest meeting.” Spencer stated. 

Garcia smirked, “no problem, we will have a good time without him.”

“Help yourself to drinks and snacks, “ Spencer offered. “We will start in a little while.”  
“The centerpiece is divine, Spencer.” Tara stated. “I love that you annotated it, with the index cards.”

“As you well know, there is a meaning to almost every type of flower. Most people just send flowers to someone to say they love them or are thinking of them on a special day. They send roses because that is what they are suppose to do. Because it is “romantic,” or some other flower since it is the recipient's favorite type. Vary rarely does anyone take the time to find the flower that means the exact reason, they are giving the flowers for. Personally, I think that it should be the job of the florist to correct this misconception and educate the consumer.” Spencer was mid-ramble when Penelope reached up and touched his arm. He stopped and she interjected, “My little passion flower of flower knowledge is power. I think it is time to call the meeting to order.” 

“Shall we move to the livingroom then?” Gesturing with his right hand, Spencer held his palm up and moved it towards the sofa and chairs. 

After everyone was comfortable, and situated. Spencer stood in front of his television set. Smiling at his friends, he cleared his throat. “Welcome to the annual gathering of Single’s Awareness Day. A day that society takes it upon themselves to thrust in the faces of singles that you are expect to feel bad for being alone. We however celebrate the magnificence of being unencumbered.” Pausing for a response, he reached out for a bottle of water and took a sip. Garcia, as if on cue, applauded loudly. The others joined in a bit apprehensively. 

He continued, “While greeting card companies, florists, dining establishments, and jewelers would love for us to feel bad and ask each other out on pity dates. We stand firm and embrace that if and when love comes along, wonderful. However; until then, we will not be made to feel less than what we are. Wonderful human beings, who embrace that it is “Better Single.” With a chuckle, as the clapping and cheers went up, Spencer passed out index cards and pencils. “I need everyone to write down 4 things that are “Better Single.” 

Tara leaned over to Penelope, “do we have to keep it clean?”

“Why? Do you think these two are that innocent?” She giggled back. 

Spencer sat down for a moment to write his out. Luke was next to him, pencil against his lip, thinking. It looked as though he was profiling an unsub. Spencer quirked his brow and asked, “trying to solve the reason married people are jealous of us or something a little more serious?”

Luke snickered, “no, was trying to see, if I could think of something that you hadn’t. I know, a bit out of my league.” 

Spencer laughed. “Who knows you might. I didn’t study ahead on this one.”

When everyone finished, Garcia gathered up the pencils, offered to get more drinks for anyone who wanted refills, and refilled her own. Sitting back down and passing out drinks, “Now, we each will take turns reading from our lists. Or should we exchange lists?” 

“Oh, exchanging my be fun to read someone else's!” Tara kinda shouted. 

Luke looked a bit concerned, “did anyone put their name on them?”

“Pfft, like I don’t know everyone’s handwriting,” Penelope snickered.

“Nah, I like the idea of switching them.” Spencer stated. He grabbed a bowl from the kitchen and had each person drop their cards in. “Even if you draw your own card out, read it like it is someone else’s.” After drawing a card each, they started to take turns reading the cards.

Spencer went first. “1. You can come home any time you want.”  
“2.You can have super passionate, exciting, liberating one-night-stands. Sex will never be boring.” Luke blushed, as Garcia giggled.  
“3. You don’t have to move your schedule around for anyone else.” Tara said.  
Penelope crinkled her nose and spoke, “4. The toilet seat will never be up.”

“5.No one will ever make you feel guilty about having a girls (or guys) night out.” Spencer moaned.   
“How did I get this card?” Luke asked and then continued, “6.You can dance or randomly make out with anyone on the dance floor.” Everyone laughed at the face he was making. It almost looked like he was embarrassed.   
Tara read,“7. You get to sprawl out in the WHOLE bed. Oh yeah!”  
“Gross!” Garcia squealed. “8.You’ll never have to hear your dates burp or fart.”  
The group lost it. They were laughing so hard. When they finally settled back down, Spencer took a deep breath.

He went to continue, looking at his card. “Pass.”   
“What?” Tara looked at him questioningly. “You can’t pass.”   
“Well, I’m not reading this.” He stated adamantly. Luke snatched the card from his hand, read it and doubled over. While he was still chuckling, “9. You can shamelessly fantasize about Ryan Gosling.”   
Penelope slapped Reid’s leg,”Oh my God, I can so see you doing that too.”  
“Garcia! I would not… He’s not my type. Now Thomas Gibson, yeah!!” Spencer was laughing so hard that he started to snort. When he did, they all started chuckling, giggling and snickering again. Finally, catching their breaths, “man, I haven’t laughed this hard in so long.” Tara said, wiping a tear from her eye. “10. You can spontaneously move across the country or go on vacation, instantly.” she added, “but wait that sounds too much like our jobs.”  
Luke chimes up, “11.You’re not stuck being unhappy with the wrong person. You can wait for the right one to come along.”  
Garcia joins in, “12. You get to hang out with your other single friends all the time, and go out often.” as she guzzles her drink. 

“Last round, not sure it can get better though.” Clearing his throat, Spencer continued. “13. You don’t have you answer to anyone else. You can just do you.”  
“Yeah right,” Tara said sarcastically, ”14. You don’t have to take care of anyone other than yourself. That includes cooking, cleaning, laundry, and getting sick after a night out.”   
Luke let out a bwahaha, “I think someone looked at the other card, before writing.” “15.You don’t have to fight over who gets the last slice of pie or pizza. It is always yours.”   
“Dang straight!” Garcia shouted. “16. The last and best answer of all. You don’t have to hide your favorite thing from anyone.” 

“Thing?” Reid inquired?  
“You know like snack,” Tara suggested.  
“Booze,” Luke included.  
Garcia giggled, “Sex toy!”  
“Dr. Who DVDs,” Spencer shouted, before realizing what Penelope had just said before him. Then he started to blush, as the rest of the room erupted in laughter again. “PENELOPE!!” He swatted at her, as she just laughed harder. They all continued to talk, eat and socialize for the rest of the evening. The meeting broke up about 11pm, with everyone hugging and saying their goodbyes.

“Thanks for a great evening, Spencer and Penelope.” Tara hugged them both as she exited.

“I look forward to next year’s meeting,” Luke said as he waved on his way out the door.

“Aww, you don’t want to be spending it with someone special next year?” Garcia asked.

Luke looked at the sparkly woman, “who could be more special than friends like you.” He smiled and hugged her. 

Spencer closed the door and went to the kitchen to clean up. Garcia followed. “See, I told you Penelope, it doesn’t matter who comes. It matters that we have the meeting. Whoever is here is family and will always have fun.”

“You were right, my genius man. Thanks for reminding me.” She hugged Spencer as they finished up.


End file.
